The present invention relates to a purifying agent which is suitable for deodorization/sterilization, an apparatus for and a method of manufacturing the purifying agent, and a purifying method using the purifying agent.
Conventionally, a spray-type bubble generator which contains a purifying agent such as a deodorant or sterilizer is used against the odor or bacteria of a portable toilet, household garbage, or the like.
However, a deodorization/sterilization effect of bubbles applied by this type of bubble generator is achieved at only a portion which contacts the bubbles. Namely, the deodorization/sterilization function of the bubbles is achieved by deodorization/sterilization components contained within the bubble membranes contacting an object of deodorization/sterilization, and after the bubbles have disappeared, the deodorization/sterilization function of the bubbles is achieved by a solution including the bubble membranes attaching to or permeating through the object of deodorization/sterilization as a liquid. In other words, since gas (air) contained within the bubble membranes does not have any deodorization/sterilization action, the gas is merely discharged to a closed space within a facility or a space within a room.
For example, assuming that the bubbles are applied to an object of deodorization/sterilization within a portable toilet by using the above-described bubble generator, therein the initial stage of application, because layers of bubbles having a deodorization/sterilization function are formed on the surface of the object of deodorization/sterilization, the portion of the object which contacts the bubbles is deodorized/sterilized. Further, since the layers of bubbles are formed on the surface of the object of deodorization/sterilization, diffusion paths of odor from the object of deodorization/sterilization are blocked. As a result, after the layers of bubbles are formed, diffusion of odor from the object of deodorization/sterilization is prevented. Therefore, regarding these points, the deodorization/sterilization function of the purifying agent in the bubble generator is effectively achieved.
However, as mentioned above, since the gas (air) contained within the bubble membranes does not have any deodorization/sterilization action, odor which has been already generated and which has filled the portable toilet is not removed in the stages after the bubbles have disappeared. Therefore, regarding these points, the deodorization/sterilization function of the purifying agent in the bubble generator is not effective.
Sterilization performance is important. However, it is more desirable to develop a purifying agent also having deodorization performance which can remove such odor, i.e., a purifying agent whose purifying performance is further improved.
With the aforementioned in view, an object of the present invention is to obtain a purifying agent which has higher purifying performance, an apparatus for and a method of generating the purifying agent, and a purifying method using the purifying agent.
A first aspect of the present invention is a purifying agent which is formed by an aggregate of ozone-containing bubbles, each bubble having an ozone-containing membrane, into which ozone has been dissolved, and ozone-containing gas, which is contained in this ozone-containing membrane and includes ozone.
A second aspect of the present invention is an apparatus for generating a purifying agent, comprising: a container which contains a solution into which a surface-active agent has been dissolved; ozone gas generating means which generates ozone gas; and ozone gas supply means which communicates the ozone gas generating means and the inner portion of the container and supplies the ozone gas generated by the ozone gas generating means into the solution.
A third aspect of the present invention is a method of generating a purifying agent, comprising the step of: supplying ozone gas generated by ozone gas generating means into a solution which is contained within a container and into which a surface-active agent has been dissolved.
A fourth aspect of the present invention is a purifying method using a purifying agent, comprising the step of: effecting at least one of deodorization and sterilization on an object of deodorization/sterilization by using the purifying agent of the above-described first aspect.
A fifth aspect of the present invention is a purifying method using a purifying agent, comprising the step of: supplying the purifying agent formed by the aggregate of ozone-containing bubbles of the first aspect into a bowl of a toilet, and thereafter, further supplying ozone-containing gas to a space above the supplied purifying agent in the bowl.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, when an object of deodorization/sterilization is covered with the aggregate of ozone-containing bubbles forming the purifying agent, diffusion paths of odor discharged from the object of deodorization/sterilization are blocked. Accordingly, the odor is not diffused.
Moreover, when each of the ozone-containing bubbles has disappeared, the ozone-containing membrane of the ozone-containing bubble is applied to and permeates through the object of deodorization/sterilization as ozone water having deodorization/sterilization action. Accordingly, the object of deodorization/sterilization is deodorized and sterilized.
Further, when each of the ozone-containing bubbles has disappeared, the ozone-containing gas which is contained within the ozone-containing membrane and has deodorization/sterilization action is released and diffused. As a result, the odor which has been already discharged from the object of deodorization/sterilization and has filled the surrounding space is deodorized by the ozone-containing gas.
Namely, in accordance with the present invention, deodorization/sterilization action comprising three processes, i.e., blocking of the diffusion paths of odor before the bubbles have disappeared, deodorization/sterilization action by the ozone water in the ozone-containing membrane after the bubbles have disappeared, and deodorization by the ozone-containing gas after the bubbles have disappeared, is obtained.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, the purifying agent of the first aspect is generated as follows.
First, ozone gas is generated by the ozone gas generating means. Next, the ozone gas generated by the ozone gas supply means is supplied into the solution contained within the container. In this way, a portion of the ozone gas is dissolved into the solution, into which the surface-active agent has been dissolved, and the ozone gas which has not been dissolved into the solution goes up as it is toward the surface of the solution. As a result, the purifying agent of the first aspect (i.e., the aggregate of ozone-containing bubbles, each of which has an ozone-containing membrane and ozone-containing gas) is generated on the surface of the solution.
In the above-described generating process, the amount of ozone-containing bubbles generated, the size of each ozone-containing bubble, or the like can be arbitrarily controlled to the optimal amount, size, or the like by properly selecting the type and concentration of the surface-active agent and the amount of ozone gas supplied.
In accordance with the third aspect of the present invention, the ozone gas which has been generated by the ozone gas generating means is supplied into the solution which is contained within the container and into which the surface-active agent has been dissolved. In this way, the purifying agent of the first aspect (i.e., the aggregate of ozone-containing bubbles, each of which has an ozone-containing membrane and ozone-containing gas) is generated on the surface of the solution through the same process as the process described in the operation of the second aspect of the present invention.
In accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, at least one of deodorization and sterilization is effected on the object of deodorization/sterilization using the purifying agent of the first aspect (i.e., the aggregate of ozone-containing bubbles, each of which has an ozone-containing membrane and ozone-containing gas). In this way, the deodorization/sterilization action comprising three processes described in the operation of the first aspect is effectively achieved and effective deodorization/sterilization is carried out.
It is determined by a user as to whether the purifying method using the purifying agent relating to the present invention is used for the purpose of deodorization, sterilization, or both.
In accordance with the fifth aspect of the present invention, first, a predetermined amount of purifying agent formed by the aggregate of ozone-containing bubbles of the first aspect is supplied into the bowl of the toilet. In this way, the aggregate of ozone-containing bubbles is accumulated within the bowl.
A substantially sealed space is formed between the buttocks of a user who has sat in order to relieve himself/herself and the aggregate of accumulated ozone-containing bubbles. However, in accordance with the present invention, the ozone-containing gas is further supplied to the space above the supplied purifying agent in the bowl. As a result, the substantially sealed space is filled with the supplied ozone-containing gas.
By using the above-described purifying method, the following action is obtained. First, because the liquid or solid excrement which has been egested from the user is covered with the purifying agent, the diffusion paths of the odor discharged from the excrement are blocked as mentioned above. Accordingly, the odor is not diffused. Further, when each of the ozone-containing bubbles is disappeared, the ozone-containing membrane of the ozone-containing bubble is applied to and permeates through the excrement as ozone water having deodorization/sterilization action. Thus, the excrement is deodorized and sterilized. Moreover, when each of the ozone-containing bubbles has disappeared, the ozone-containing gas which is contained within the ozone-containing membrane and has deodorization/sterilization action is released and diffused. As a result, the odor which has been already discharged from the excrement is deodorized by the ozone-containing gas.
Additionally, in the present invention, since the ozone-containing gas is kept within the substantially sealed space formed between the seated user""s buttocks and the aggregate of accumulated ozone-containing bubbles, the gas which has been discharged from the user at the time of egesting is effectively deodorized by the ozone-containing gas. Further, since the user""s buttocks contact the ozone-containing gas, the skin of the user which is in the vicinity of the anus is sterilized. In particular, when the aged, the handicapped, medical patients, or the like use the toilet, it may take a relatively long time to relive himself/herself or there may be a large amount of gas discharged. In this case, the deodorization/sterilization action by supplying the ozone-containing gas is regarded as effective.